Nanoha Omake Files
by Nanya
Summary: Just some short drabbles and omakes using the various characters in the Nanoha universe. Some funny, some not.
1. Numbers Omake

I own nothing, this is just a fun Omake.

* * *

"So, what are we doing here?" A voice was heard as a group walked into the light.

"We're having an out of canon moment." A slightly gruff female voice was heard.

"Ooooh! Goodie! I get to kiss Nove!"

"Dammit, Wendi!" Nove was heard, before lots of kissing was also heard.

Looking up as she saw her sisters enter the area, Tre raised an eyebrow. "Why'd you call for us to meet you here? And why is Nove covered in kisses?"

Nove grumbled slightly. "Wendi decided that since this is an out of canon experience she was going to kiss me."

Cinque shook her head. "It could be worse."

Wendi pouted as Nove agreed to that. "Anyway, we called you here because we have a real problem!"

"What?" Tre smirked at her. "The writers decided to write you out of the show?"

"No, worse!" Wendi was waving around some papers that apparently decided to appear in her hands. "The fans have gone stupid!"

"What else is new?" Tre asked.

"You might want to pay attention." Otto spoke up, getting a startled look from Tre. "What?"

"Where did you come from?" Tre asked, getting a shrug from Otto.

"Out of canon moment, anyone can show up."

"Even if they're dead?" Tre asked and Otto shrugged.

"Yeah, but that's why we hired the Ghostbusters to deal with that." Deed pointed behind her to some people off screen that couldn't be seen. "We don't wanna get sued, so we aren't allowing them on screen." Deed said to Tre's unasked question.

"So, why have the fans gone stupid?" Tre asked, blinking as Wendi threw down the papers to her feet.

"They're saying that the only real fans of this series care about NanoFate romance and anything else is just crap!"

Nove rolled her eyes at the ranting Wendi was giving. "Please, if that was the only thing that mattered about this series, it might as well be Kannazuki no Miko. There's a hell of a lot more in this universe, not just the NanoFate possible romance."

Cinque smirked. "I wonder how many of those so-called fans know who we are?"

"They remember Quattro... Maybe they remember you." Sein rubbed the back of her head. "If they follow ViVid, then they'd know who Nove is."

Tre rolled her eyes. "I wonder if any of them even know who Sette is."

The aforementioned Cyborg blinked at her older sister.

Wendi crossed her arms and pouted. "I bet they can't even figure out what our hair colors are... Or our ISes."

"Do they even know what an IS is?" Nove scratched the back of her head.

"I wonder how many readers we managed to piss off." Dieci asked as she put on a flame-proof suit.

Nove shrugged. "As for who we are, yeah, they remember Quattro, little bratty mind-controlling meanie, they remember Cinque... At least in Japan, the Western fans probably don't know since they only watched the anime. As for me, I asked the guys behind ViVid to let me be a main character."

"So the rumors of you sleeping with them are..." Sein trailed off as Nove blushed.

"JUST RUMORS!" Nove denied what Sein had just asked.

"YAY!" Wendi jumped up and down before tackling Nove in a hug.

Tre cleared her throat. "Yeah... So the only fans like the thought of Nanoha and Fate together and the rest of the universe can go to hell?"

"Apparently." Nove said with a roll of her eyes from under Wendi. "Wendi, get off of me!" She pushed at Wendi, her hands pushing on the other cyborg's chest to try and get her off.

Tre shrugged. "It's not like anyone really knows who Sette or I are, either. They might remember the two people that Fate beat easily with a generic shonen powerup."

"Speaking of Generic Shonen..." Sein cut in, shaking her head. "You hear about how many people seem to dislike Force just because the main character is a guy?"

Dieci shrugged. "At least he has the superior female as a love interest."

Deed smirked at her sister. "Just because Lily has nipples and no one else does?"

"Exactly!"

"What's going on here?" A new voice spoke up.

"Hey, look! It's Nanoha and Fate!" Sein pointed out as the two walked up to the large group.

"I think our ratings just went up." Nove muttered as Wendi finally got off of her.

"If anyone's even bothering to read this far." Otto shook her head.

"So, what's going on?" Fate asked, looking at the cyborgs.

"Just discussing things..." Wendi trailed off and looked at the two. "Nanoha, Fate... Are you two gay?"

Nanoha blinked and scratched her head. "Gay? Maybe... I dunno..."

"I am." Fate shrugged.

Everyone turned to her and gasped.

"They were right!" Sein and Wendi cried out at the same time, throwing their hands into the air, shaking their fists at an imaginary opponent.

"The NanoFate fans will be happy to hear that." Tre rolled her eyes.

Fate blinked at that. "I thought "gay" meant to be happy?" She shrugged. "So, by that, I am very happy."

"Oh." Everyone blinked at that.

"Wait, doesn't gay mean to like men?" Nanoha blinked a few times.

"It also means to like your own gender." Wendi spoke up helpfully.

Nanoha shrugged at that. "Well, in that case, I'm gay too."

"Happy gay, straight gay or gay gay?" Nove asked, getting a smirk from Nanoha, who winked at the shorter girl.

"Now that... Is a secret."

The Numbers in general groaned.


	2. A Forced Drabble

A _Forced_ Drabble

* * *

Blinking as he looked around, Touma scratched his head and looked at Lily and Isis, before looking at Veyron. "What's going on?"

"The hell if I know." He grumbled and twitched, where was his device? "I was just about to kick your ass in that church and suddenly we're out here, so, what's going on?"

"Oh!" Isis suddenly shot up and clapped her hands. "This is obviously a non-canon moment where we all meet up for no real reason?"

_"Does that mean we can act out of character?"_ Lily asked Isis telepathically; the girl in question nodded nodded. "That means I can speak normally! Finally! I have one thing to say..." She took a deep breath as the three looked at her in confusion. "BASTARDS!"

There was a crashing sound as the three face-faulted into the ground at hearing that. "Wh...Whaaa?" Touma blinked as he scrambled to his feet. "What makes you say that?"

"Seven arcs is making a Nanoha movie and none of us are in it!" The obviously distressed woman stomped her foot on the ground.

"Uh, Lily, it's set over sixteen years ago, none of us were really doing much back then." Isis chuckled softly before Lily whirled on her.

"So?! We all know how things happened back then! Do a movie or an OVA about the current time frame! Especially since I'm obviously the best female in this universe."

"How do you figure?" Veyron snarked at her as he stood up, he didn't need this complete insanity, he had puppies to kick and children to eat.

"Obviously, despite all the fanservice that this series has between the lolis of old and the busty adult women, I'm the only one who has nipples!"

"How does that make you superior?"

"Quiet, Squall!" Lily hissed at him.

"But my name's not..."

"Not-Squall, got it."

Not-Squall groaned and hung his head before blinking. "Hey! Why did my name change? It's..."

"Not Squall." Touma nodded as Isis smirked at the bad guy.

"And besides, it's not just the nipples! I have two sex slaves!" Lily nodded and crossed her arms under her chest, getting blushes from both Isis and Tohma.

"H..Hey! When was I your..."

"You weren't complaining last night!" Lily narrowed her eyes at Touma. "Or do you want to sleep outside tonight?"

Touma sighed and slumped as Isis giggled. "It's okay, fellow slave. At least we're slaves of the most superior woman in this series."

Not-Squall leaned closer to Touma and whispered quietly. "Why do you put up with her?"

"She has nipples." Was the only response.

Not-Squall blinked and pulled his shirt away from his body to look down.

Sure enough, he didn't have nipples.

_She is superior, who knew?_

_

* * *

_This one came about due to some stuff on a message board where it was decided that Lily was a superior female simply because, unlike the rest of the females in the cast, she has nipples. It was written in the two month wait between chapters 3 and 4 of Nanoha Force. To be honest, at the time, I didn't know his name was Veyron. (It is)


	3. A Penguin Drabble

Another short Drabble from me.

* * *

"Mama! Mama!"

Fate blinked as Vivio rushed into the house. Nanoha was gone on a seminar for the weekend for new training methods and techniques. Not that Fate or Vivio blamed her, since her work was important. "Vivio, what's wrong?"

"Look what followed me home!" She smiled and pointed to a...

"A Penguin?" She blinked, looking it over. It was a dull gray color, had peg legs and a fanny pack on its front. "Is it lost from the zoo?"

"No, dood. I was ordered to come here and work for you." It said and raised a flipper at Fate.

Fate blinked a few times. For some reason, the creature looked really familiar to her.

The Prinny, meanwhile, was holding back from lashing out. That stupid Lamington, making her reincarnate into a penguin, one with no power and she couldn't do anything to harm the one she was assigned to, nor anyone in the house, which made what she was going through even worse.

Though, it might not have been so bad if she didn't have to serve the clone of her real daughter. It just wasn't fair to her!

* * *

Yes, that Prinny is Precia reincarnated.

Go play Disgaea to know more about Prinnies, dood.


	4. Unseen Drabble

Here's a pairing you probably never saw coming.

* * *

It was the night, this night, that she was going to make him a very lucky man. Okay, so she hadn't seen him much in the past several years, but she still remembered when he groped her chest those years ago. Okay, so it wasn't on purpose, and he was embarrassed when he did that, but it didn't bother her. After all, Hayate had groped her on more than one occasion, so that didn't matter.

As she walked up to his door, she looked herself over. Just a simple outfit, a simple black dress. Honestly, it was actually embarrassing her to wear this and be seen by people. The sheer amount of people whistling and catcalling her was embarrassing.

Oh well, it would be worth it in the end.

Knocking on the door, she waited for the person inside to open up.

"Coming!" She heard his voice just before the door opened up. He had grown in the past few years, the surprise and shock on his face was all she needed to know that this was the right thing. "Signum, what..?"

She stopped any more questions as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Yes, tonight, Signum was going to make Yuuno Scrya a _very_ lucky man.

* * *

What can I say? I saw a picture of Yuuno groping Signum's chest and Signum not complaining about it, so that's where this came from.


	5. Likes to Blast

If you've seen the episode of "Batman, the Brave and the Bold" with the Music Meister, then you'll know how pace should go. If not, go to Youtube and look up "Drives Us Bats".

* * *

"Nanoha. Always Nanoha. The one who likes to BLAST!" The purple haired man slammed his hands on an organ, which let out a powerful blast of steam, before he rushed through the back door.

"She always her device!  
Raising Heart is at her call!"

He sang as he rushed through the people of Mid-Childa, getting them to look with vacant eyes.

"It's an ancient device that does anything.  
You won't get it at a mall!"

He looked up as Nanoha was charging a magic shot, before several people jumped in the way, forcing her to cancel it, lest she hurt someone.

"Her best friend Fate is super fast!  
There is no mage that is surpassed!  
It's a good thing it's not lethal!  
Because she really likes to blast!"

Suddenly several people started singing at the same time.

"Likes to blast! Like to blast!" Alto, Shari, Vice and Verossa sung out of nowhere as more people in the crowd got into it.

"She really likes to blast, blast, blast!  
She likes to blast!"

The man threw his cape off and tossed it at her as he ran further into the crowd.

"Whether befriending her enemies!  
Or using an array of spells!  
She always has an answer!  
For an enemy to fell!"

The purple-haired man flew up into the air, grinning at her.

"She had no magic power!  
She was just a normal girl!  
It's a good thing it's not lethal!  
Cuz she really likes to blast!"

Nanoha looked around and started sweat-dropping as the TSAB grunt forces came out and started singing.

"Likes to blast!"

"Most dangerous magic!" The man sang as he flew by.

"Likes to blast!"

"Destroying everything in sight!" Hayate sang out as the two passed her.

"She really likes to blast, blast, blast!  
She likes to blast!"

Dieci looked up. "Even with an AMF up..."

Quattro, in prison, muttered. "She's stronger than she seems."

Subaru, fighting off various criminals that had escaped from prison in the confusion, started singing as well. "Other mages often ask..."

Signum had Laevantine out and started smacking away various criminals. "Why is she the one famous for blasts?"

"She likes to blast.  
She likes to blast!  
She likes to blast!"

"DIVINE BUSTER!"

There was a large explosion of pink, but the guy was long gone by the time it was done.

Nanoha pouted. Just who was that guy?

"Now that... Is a secret." She heard him whisper into her ear from behind as she spun around, but no one was there.

* * *

Yes, that was Xellos from Slayers there doing this to Nanoha.

Also, yes, this is a song fic, however, it's a parody and I thought up the lyrics myself, so it's covered by the "Fair Use" clause of copywrites.


	6. Hayate's Pet Pucca

Just a little drabble I did as part of something I worked out with Satashi.

Hayate has a pet, she named it Pucca.

It's not a pet that you'd expect however.

* * *

"Uh, Hayate..." Fate trailed off, looking at everything around her. She gave an involuntary shudder. "Is this safe?"

"Hmm?" The shorter brunette blinked and looked at her friend. "What's wrong, Fate-chan?"

"It's, uh..."

"Oh, you mean Pucca-chan." Hayate smiled fondly and pet the thing as it moved towards her.

"Pucca?" Fate blinked as she looked at it. "Uh... You do realize that it's a..."

"Tentacle monster?" Hayate shrugged and gently petted one of the tentacles. "Yes, yes I do."

"You know what it, uh... Feeds on, right?"

Hayate rolled her eyes at her friend's worry. "Of course I do. It's a very... Pleasurable experience." She said with a shudder and smirk on her face. "The only reason most women are in pain from it is because they struggle. The poor tentacle monster is just hungry, and if your good, they let you go without hurting you."

Fate sweat-dropped, poor tentacle monster wasn't the term she'd use. "You're... Sure?"

Hayate nodded and blinked as Fate backed up. "Well, if you don't wanna find out, I suggest you leave, it's almost feeding time."

"Feeding time... Right..." Fate nodded and quickly backpedaled out of the room.

"Pucca-chaaaaaaan~ time for dinner~" Hayate called sweetly, petting her tentacle monster.

* * *

What? You honestly expected Hayate to have a NORMAL pet?

You're weird if you did.


	7. Omake Sette

Yet another drabble from me.

And, yes, the title is a pun, so sue me.

On second thought, don't. I don't make enough as it is.

* * *

Cracking an eye open, all she could do was look around her cell, nothing had changed, she honestly hadn't figured out anything that was going on, so quiet. Maybe someone would finally come to visit her today? Maybe. She doubted it. No one even bothered to try and remember her. How long had she been here? A month? A year? It was a long time now.

There wasn't even enough space in this room to move around in, just so cramped. This was her punishment for not talking when she was given the choice, her punishment for working for the wrong side and getting caught, her punishment for even existing. As much as she wanted to, she could only feel numbness throughout her body. She couldn't even recall the last time she ate or moved from her spot. Maybe she should ask?

No, they had told her when they threw her in here that she was to never request anything, never ask for anything, they'd give her everything she needed. Looking at her prison suit, she would have sighed, but she lacked the energy to do that. It was getting pretty dingy and dirty lately, maybe someone would finally look in at her?

It became more and more obvious to her that no one was going to check on her. At least a meal was delivered to her through the slot in the door, dropping on top of the other uneaten meals that she hadn't touched. Moving seemed too hard.

Her vision started to fade to black as she toppled over. Maybe she should try to move?

___

"You never even tried to check up on her health?" An angry voice was screaming, why was it screaming?

"She never gave us a reason to, besides, she's got a life sentence."

"Considering how you mistreated her..." Weird, were people... Worried? No, it couldn't be. No one had cared enough before.

"Hey, she's the one who didn't move for the past few weeks."

"You didn't even try to give her clean clothes or check on her to see if she needed anything."

"She never said anything. We can't read her mind!"

"Get out of here." Weird, she could... Almost feel something now.

"What a mess..." That voice... It was kind, gentle, worried... She didn't open her eyes, it might be just a dream. Suddenly she felt a hand on her face rubbing softly while something warm, wet and soft rubbed her body. What was going on? "You're lucky that I decided to check on your prison today, Sette."

Sette? Oh, right, her name.

"You should speak up when you need something." The doctor lectured her softly.

She didn't say anything as she was gently cleaned. She didn't want to.

Tomorrow she'd be back in that small cell, today she just wanted to relish the feeling of someone actually touching her and treating her kindly.

* * *

Of course, after I wrote this up, I found out that Sette, if she wanted to, could leave prison if she was willing to cooperate with things. Course, that wasn't even IN Sound Stage X, but rather the booklet that came with it.

And for some reason, Sette is one of my favorites of the Numbers. (Then again, I like all of them, except Quattro.)


	8. King of Hearts

I wrote this shortly after Vivio and Einhart (or Ein as she's called here) had their rematch in ViVid. Vivio seems to be an expy of Kamen Rider in ViVid while in her teenaged form.

So, why can't she beat Einhart?

Here's a possible reason why.

* * *

Ein, in her Hegemon form, ducked under another one of the Saint Kaiser, no, Vivio's kicks. This was the first time that the two had fought in their adult forms and she had to admit, at least in this form, Vivio wasn't half bad. But, she was no Saint Kaiser, the be all, end all fighter of the past.

Still, Ein had to admit that Vivio had improved enough that she could show off her family's technique. It was just too bad that Ein hadn't perfected it yet.

She mentally shrugged that off as she caught one of Vivio's punches with her left hand. "You've improved, but you're still lacking." Ein smiled softly. "You'll get better, but for giving me a good fight, I'll show you a technique that's been passed down the Hegemon line for generations."

Vivio blinked as Ein held up her right hand, the back of Ein's hand facing Vivio, as the silver-haired girl made a near fist, and for a moment Vivio could have sworn she saw a red symbol appear on the back of Ein's hand.

"This hand of mine burns with an awesome power!" Ein started softly but when she finished with that sentence she was starting to yell as she let go of Vivio's hand. "It's loud roar tells me to reach out and grasp hold of VICTORY!" Faster than she had moved in the entire match, Ein rushed forward, grabbed Vivio between her breasts and held her up, her hand glowing brightly with each word. "Erupting... Hegemon... FINGER!"

Vivio's eyes widened as the glow on Ein's hand erupted and exploded, sending her flying from her opponent and into the wall.

Or rather, she would have hit the wall, but Otto and Deed stopped her before she could hit it.

Nove wondered what the hell kind of move that was while Rio and Corona frowned, they had never read anything like that in the history books.

What the history books never mentioned was that the Hegemon family line also inherited the title "King of Hearts".

* * *

Kaiser Arts were obviously called "School of the Undefeated of the East" at one point.


	9. SpellsRUs

I was re-reading my "Likes to Blast" omake, and a weird thought came to me.

This is the end result.

* * *

"Devices of all sorts here!" The man smiled as a young blond boy wandered into his corner store. "I've got everything from boost to Unison devices here."

"Aren't Unison Devices extremely rare?" The boy asked as he shrugged and pointed to a small blond girl in a cage. Said girl was pouting.

"Yes, but I've got one."

The boy sweat-dropped. "Uh..."

"Anyway, here..." The man smirked and reached under the counter and pulled out a small pink gem. "This is an Intelligent Device known as Raging Heart... Or is it Raising Heart?" He shrugged and tossed it to the boy. "Now, you take _good_ care of that, you hear? It's an ancient device."

The boy, Yuuno Scrya, sweat-dropped as he was pushed out of the building. Looking up at the sign, he had to wonder just what kind of place had Unison and Intelligent Devices for sale. And why was it called "Spells-R-Us"?

The next day, the building and everything inside of it was gone.

* * *

Like I said, weird thought.


	10. Fated Omake

So, friends of mine on this site have been getting flak from various people who support only NanoFate on this site. The thing is, one of them is a NanoFate fan who keeps her mind open to other pairings.

* * *

"Yuuno!" Said blond looked up and smiled as he saw who it was.

"Hello, Fate." He chuckled as he spun around in his chair to greet her fully. "What brings you here?"

Shrugging, she held out some papers. "Some out of canon moment again."

Yuuno rolled his eyes. "What, again? What's going on this time?"

"Just some of the fans saying things about the both of us that I just can't believe."

Yuuno blinked at that, it was rare to see Fate get upset about anything, much less what a bunch of nameless people said. "Oh?"

She nodded, narrowing her eyes. "Someone said that I would dump you in a pot of boiling lava and then blast you for days on end with lightning."

Yuuno sweat-dropped at that. "Do they even watch this series?" He sighed and shook his head. "I mean, sure, there is a lot of lesbian subtext, but seriously, if the only possible romance was lesbian, this series might as well be Kannazuki no Miko."

Fate sighed at that. "Yeah... That series wasn't too bad, but it really did trick people who were expecting more mecha based fighting instead of a love story about two women trapped in Destiny's clutches and forced to have a tragic story."

Yuuno nodded. "It was a good story, though I preferred the manga version."

"DIE FERRET! BURN IN HELL!" A voice from an unknown person yelled off screen.

"THUNDER SMASHER!" Fate cried out, launching a powerful lightning-based magic shot at the person, blasting them hard and fast.

Yuuno sweat-dropped at that. "For some reason, I think that person rather enjoyed that."

Rolling her eyes and shuddering, Fate nodded, she could see that.

"So, what else are they saying?" Yuuno asked as he looked over the papers and shook his head. "Really, if Nanoha chose either you or me over the other one, I'd think that we'd at least support each other."

"Even if it would be a bit sad, huh?" Fate said as she sat down and sighed. "You ever think about running off, just the two of us?"

Yuuno laughed. "And leave the NanoFate and Yuunoha fans frothing at the mouth?" After Fate stopped giggling, he shook his head. "Nah, not just the two of us. I couldn't leave Nanoha or Vivio like that."

"Yeah... Same here." Fate said with a small smile.

"Yuuno-kun... Fate-chan..." The two blonds gulped and slowly turned their head to see Nanoha, dressed in a corset, high heels, a black bra and panties on her body.

"Those are mine." Fate muttered to herself as she saw Nanoha idly tapping Raising Heart in its dominatrix mode.

Fate didn't even know Raising Heart had that function until just now.

"You two are naughty... Making your mistress wait." Nanoha smirked as they both blushed. "Come along, we need to... Properly address this..."

"Yes." They both muttered and followed her.

"Yes... What?" Nanoha asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Much better!" Nanoha grinned at the two of them.

* * *

The last part just kinda came to me for no real reason. But I had to do it.

As it is, I'm starting to run out of Omakes.

Anyway, this Omake was dedicated to the people I consider friends on this site and online. In no order... Alavon, who's a great artist and writes great fanfiction. F91, despite being considered a "troll" by the NanoFate community is a great guy and has great fanfiction and finds some really great artwork. Satashi, who writes some of the only NanoFate fanfiction I can even stand to read. RadiantBeam who's an incredibly awesome and kind person. Kaijo, who writes some awesome action and comedy fanfiction. The Shiny Sword, who can write crack fics better than most people can write general fics. Fuyu no Sora who's helped me through some troubled times and convinced me to continue my crossover Nanoha fic "Time Loops". DeathCurse, who writes some really interesting fics and is a great person to talk to. Rising Dragon, who puts up with me when I'm being mopey. LightGuard, who's a lot of fun. Ninja Kasuga, for putting up with all the different series I keep throwing at him. Red Priest 17, who's probably my oldest online friend.

They're all great people and I consider myself lucky to know them.


	11. Time Looped Omake

So, anyway, there are very few characters in all of Nanoha that I don't like.

Here's what I did to one of them.

* * *

"NYAAAAAHHH!" She screamed as pink washed over where she was trying to run from, immense pain followed.

A moment later, Quattro blinked, that had been a horrible nightmare. "Ha... Her finding where I am and firing a Divine Buster, yeah... Oh gods..." She paled as she saw a floating ball right next to her. "No.. No way!" She looked up and paled as she heard a thundering crash of energy tearing through the ship. "NYAAAAAHHH!" She screamed as pink washed over where she was trying to run from, immense pain followed.

She blinked and twitched, looking around. "Okay, there's no... Oh hell..." She saw the floating, glowing ball again. "I'm running!" She turned and fled.

It didn't help.

"NYAAAAAHHH!" She screamed as pink washed over where she was trying to run from, immense pain followed.

She shook her head. "I'm not... Oh hell..." She groaned as she heard the sound of power blasting through the ship. "THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" She shook her fist to the heavens as the power descended on her.

"NYAAAAAHHH!" She screamed as pink washed over where she was trying to run from, immense pain followed.

* * *

Poor, poor Quattro, stuck in a perpetual time loop where she keeps getting blasted. Oh well.


	12. Ninja Drabble

This is what happens when your mind gets warped by watching old TV shows.

* * *

"There can be only one!"

Momoko sweat-dropped. "Shiro, dear..."

"Yes?" He blinked at her.

"Just because you've got the skill to take heads doesn't mean you have to yell that every time you make a kill."

"Aww..." He pouted as he cleaned his sword. "But it's more fun this way."

She rolled her eyes. "Men." She shook her head. "Anyway, please stop making a mess, blood is hard to clean off the floors."

"You heard her." Shiro called to the Ninjas, all of them groaning. "Outside."

* * *

Sure explains a lot about Nanoha, huh?


	13. Canon Changes Omake

Well, sad news is that this is the last Omake/Drabble that I'll have for awhile.

So, let's go out with a bang!

How about some _minor_ changes to what happened in StrikerS?

* * *

"Active Guard with Holding Net." Nanoha smiled as she looked at her handiwork.

"Whee! Tea! Who put the trampoline here?"

(---)

"Hey, Erio, I got an idea."

"What is it, Subaru-san?"

Subaru grinned, grabbed Erio and THREW him at the Gadget Drones.

Watching this, Nanoha sweat-dropped as Erio did kill 3 drones, before he pierced a wall and stuck there. "...It worked."

(---)

Subaru blinked and stared. "TEA!" She cried out as Teana fell down towards the train.

"Huh?" The aforementioned girl blinked, before screaming as she missed and fell down the cavern below.

(---)

"Yuuno-kun!" Nanoha smiled as she saw her friend up on stage talking at the auction.

Fate was smiling too, but for different reasons. _Threesome at Yuuno's tonight! Whoo hoo!_

(---)

"CROSSFIRE... SHOOOT!" Teana screamed, each of her shots taking out a Gadget drone, except for one, which went stray and straight for Subaru, smacking her in the eye and knocking her out.

Looking at that, Vita felt a little bad. Maybe she shouldn't have taken so long to get back here?

(---)

"Wait, you're Nanoha's mother?" Teana blinked as she looked at Momoko.

"You're younger than we thought." Subaru spoke up.

A moment later the two were RUNNING from the enraged shop owner and her demonically possessed kitchen items.

(---)

"Wakey, wakey, Tea..." Subaru muttered as she groped Teana's breasts.

Said girl just mumbled in her sleep and grabbed Subaru, hugging her and pulling her against her body tightly.

"Ack! Tea! AIIIR!" Subaru gasped as Teana slept on.

(---)

"Heavy Barrel... Fire." Dieci said calmly as she shot at the helicopter.

Everyone gasped as they watched the blast close in on the helicopter. This couldn't be...

A moment later, the helicopter went down in flames. Shamal was okay, so was the girl. Poor Vice however wasn't.

(---)

"Just stay still..." Tre's mental voice was heard. "Ride Impulse!" She yelled and rushed forward to bail her sisters out of the twin blasts of magic.

"Um, Tre-nee... where's Quattro?" Dieci asked, getting a blink from the taller cyborg. They looked back and saw Quattro, in mostly destroyed clothing, falling down to the ground.

"...She moved." Was all Tre could say. For some reason, she didn't feel bad about it.

(---)

"Vivio! Don't fall!"

"Okay!" The little girl cried out, before she fell down and went splat on her face.

Fate started to move forward before Nanoha stopped her. "It's okay, the ground is soft."

She retracted that statement a moment later when Vivio lifted her head up, all bloody. A scan later revealed that she broke her nose.

(---)

"GIN-NEE!" Subaru cried out as her body finally gave out and fell down.

"Subaru!"

"Oops, almost forgot one." Sein said as she popped up out of the ground, grabbed Subaru and disappeared through the ground again.

(---)

"Erio-kun!" Caro gasped as Erio jumped ahead to try and save Vivio as she was being carted off.

"Strada!" Erio cried out as his spear loaded a cartridge and rocketed him forward towards the retreating purple-haired summoner.

Lutecia blinked as that boy from before launched past her and crashed into the water below. "...That was weird." She muttered as she blinked a few times.

(---)

"Overdrive... Shin Sonic Form." Fate intoned as she closed her eyes and her magic exploded. When she opened them again, she blinked as Jail was openly drooling, the pink haired cyborg was blushing and looking away and even the purple-haired cyborg was flushed and not looking at her directly while pointing down.

Fate blinked a few more times and did just that, before her eyes widened and her face turned bright red.

Maybe she shouldn't have tried to cut out as much armor as possible for this mode. After all, it was kind of hard for her to fight when her clothing was blown off by the force of her magic.

* * *

I honestly couldn't help it. I had to do it.

So, anyway, I ran out of ideas for everything.


	14. Cinque

Something short I came up with while talking to someone on AIM.

* * *

Some people sometimes wondered why it was that Cinque hadn't been the one to go after Vivio. After all, she could have slipped in and out before anyone realized she had been there. And if anyone had realized she was there, she could have blown them up with ease.

The reason was incredibly simple and silly at the same time.

Cinque loved anything that was cute and cuddly. Jail knew this. He also knew that if Cinque had taken one look at the little girl, she would squee like an excitable teenager, glomp the little thing and practically smother the girl in hugs and kindness.

No, it was far better to send Otto, Deed and Lutecia after Vivio rather than Cinque. She might have betrayed him if she saw Vivio and then she'd get Sein, Wendi and Nove to follow her easily.

Not that it really mattered much in the end anyway.

* * *

I don't know why, but the thought of Cinque loving all things cute and cuddly just appeals to me so much.

Also, it is canon that Nove would do anything that Cinque or Sein asked her to (within reason, I'd assume) and Wendi would follow Nove wherever she went. And I'm pretty sure that they could get Sein to follow them.


	15. Linith

Well, after the Sound Stages, the Movie Manga chapters and some pictures featuring Linith and Chibi-Fate, I just _had_ to write this.

* * *

A crack of lightning, a flash of light and a loud clap of thunder had her curling up in her bed, whimpering softly. She was chilled from a breeze in her room. Maybe she shouldn't have been wearing just a large shirt? She winced and whimpered from the next crash of lightning. Why was it so scary?

Her door creaked open, getting a scream from her lips as she dove under her blankets.

"I don't know why she wants you to be a strong mage, you silly girl." A teasing female voice spoke up as a large body crawled into the bed and pulled the blanket down. "I thought you'd need someone around."

"Linith..." Fate smiled, tears in her eyes as she hugged the catgirl, the brunette dressed in a loose tank top and white cotton panties, and buried her face in Linith's large chest. "Thank you."

Linith smiled and hugged Fate gently, rocking back and forth as she slowly moved her body to lay down on the large bed, her tail curled around to rub Fate's legs and up to her back, getting a smile from the familiar as the tension in Fate's body just melted away from her. "Sleep well, Fate." She whispered, kissing the little blond on the forehead.

At the base of the bed, Arf just slept through it all.

* * *

I'm basing this on Fate being only 6 to 7 years old and still easily scared. Besides, the manga chapter had Linith commenting on a naked Fate and Arf in the bath with Fate crying and she just sighed like a mother seeing her daughter do something silly.

Hope you all enjoy!


	16. Force Analysis

Myself, RadiantBeam and TheShinySword all came up with this a long time ago, when Force was only one chapter long.

* * *

"I have a question."

Touma blinked at Lily. "Yes?"

"How come I'm the only girl in this series to get nipples?"

"uhh..."

"I mean, it's nice that there's some realistic anatomy now, but why start with me?"

"The others were covered up with light?"

"Oh, that makes sense then."

"... Wait, Touma..."

"Yeah?"

"How come I'm not covered up with light?"

"... Uh..."

"Because we're the bad guys!" Touma declared. "So we should cover you in darkness!"

"Yeah!"

"Wait... but then I wouldn't be able to see your breasts."

"YEA- wait what?"

"Okay Lily I understand! We're neutral."

"Huh?'

"You can't see the good guys breasts 'cause of light and you can't see the bad guys because of darkness, so we'll be neutral!"

"... Touma... you just want to stare at my boobs don't you..."

"Would you be offended if I said yes?"

"..."

"Hey, I could be staring at the other..."

"My breasts are fine to stare at!"

"... So you don't have a problem with it?"

"NO!"

"Okay, most other girls do..."

"But if you're not staring at my breasts, then you'll be staring at the other girls," Lily grumbled under her breathing.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing."

* * *

Then we decided that Lily was Tsundere and it came out like the following.

* * *

If Lily was Tsundere wouldn't it be more:

Lily: WAAAAAH" *Smack into the air* Don't look at them!

Touma: *Goes flying then magically rebounds* D: You mean I can't?

Lily: ...Well if it's you it's okay.

Touma: *staaaare*

Lily: WWAAAAH *smack* *5 seconds later* Omigod are you okay? D:

Touma: ... *Puts binds on Lily and goes back to staring at her breasts*

Lily: WAAAAAHH!! Touma's into bondage!

Touma: ... I think I am.

Touma: Speaking of liking... *Takes off Lily's shirt*

Lily: EEEEK! *Punch!* OMG! I'm so sorry!

Touma: Heh heh, boobies...

Lily: ....Pervert.

Touma: Only because they're yours.

Lily: *Ker-blush*

Touma: Not like I have a girlfriend.

Lily: ...AWWW! *Tackle-hug, kiss*

Touma: *thinking* Heh heh! Works every time.

Touma: Uh, Lily..

Lily: What?

Touma: Your towel fell off...

Lily: Are you complaining?

Touma: YES! It's ruining your maiden hood! You won't be fit to get married at this rate.

Lily: But Touma when we first met I was naked.

Touma: ....

Lily: Please take responsibility.

Touma: Y-Yes ma'am

Lily: After all, it's yours.

Touma: HUH?!

Lily: You don't know? If you see me naked, that means that any children that I have are yours by default.

Touma: What screwed up rule is that?!

Lily: The rule of all harem animes.

Touma: We're in a harem anime now?

Lily: Well, since you're the only guy currently around... yeah!

Touma: O.O

Touma: Wait a minute, But since it's just you and me isn't it rather... A DRAMATIC ROMANCE!

Lily: With your constant fixation on my breasts I'd say it's a romantic comedy.

* * *

Like I said, this was a long time ago.


	17. Fused Loop Omake

Some days you wake up and come up with insane ideas.

This is what happens when you take those ideas and write them down on paper.

Set in the "Time Loops" as set up by Innortal, this is a triple-crossover short.

* * *

"This has got to be the craziest, stupidest and most insane plan you have _ever_ come up with, Ranma."

Ranma smirked at that. "You complaining, Fate?"

"Hell no!" She shook her head at that. "I'm just commenting on the obvious."

Several feet in the bottom of a pit was Nanoha and Lina facing off against each other. "Ready?" Nanoha asked, muttering as she took a stance next to Lina.

"This is embarrassing." The redhead sighed, but did the same.

Both Ranma and Fate watched, with eager expressions on their faces, as the two inched closer and closer together.

"Fu...Sion... HA!" The two finished their dance, there was a flash of light and the two magic girls disappeared and in their place was a new female with reddish-orange hair, the traditional temporary fusion outfit that all fusion people got, though the green vest was altered just enough to cover the tips of her nipples. Her breasts were fairly good sized, a touch smaller than Nanoha's, but still pleasing to look at.

"Nanoha?" Fate called out.

"Lina?" Ranma asked as they got closer to the new fused magic girl.

"Call me... Nanina." The girl said in her combined voice. "Excuse me!" She called out as she flew up, Raising Heart snapping to attention as it shifted to a long-handled sword and levitated to her hand, which she squeezed. A red ball appeared in front of her as she raised Raising Heart above her head. "Zerioku... Zenkai!"

Both Fate and Ranma's eyes widened as a pink magic circle appeared in front of the red ball. "Maybe this was a bit too much..." Ranma muttered as he and Fate both threw up barriers.

"Dragon Slave... BREAKER!" Nanina cried out as she swung Raising Heart down, the ball of destruction launching forward through the magic circle as it became a beam of solid destructive energy.

"Ranma! This is all your fault!" Fate cried out over the roar of the massive explosion.

For once, Ranma didn't disagree.

Especially since the mountain range they were on ceased to exist a moment later.

Nanina blinked. For some odd reason, she wanted to say "did I do that?", but decided against it. Still, this was cool. "Woah..." She commented and grinned. "There needs to be more loops like this!" She looked down and blinked as Fate, in partially destroyed clothing was sitting on Ranma with her arms crossed. "What's that about?"

* * *

I wonder if I should have been shot for coming up with this idea.

Again, it's set in the "Time Loops" as set up by Innortal.

"Did I do that?" is Steve Urkel's (in)famous line from "Family Matters".


	18. Jabberwocky

Okay, any of you remember Alice Through the Looking Glass on television years ago?

No? Well, that Jabberwocky STILL freaks me out!

So I wrote this.

* * *

"... Twas brillig, and the slithy toves Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe."

Vivio shuddered as she closed the book she had been reading, that had been kind of freaky. The worst thing was, she didn't even know what most of that poem meant, but the tone had been clear.

Suddenly, it got dark outside, lightning flashed and thunder raged as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she slowly turned around, seeing a dragon-like creature lumber into the living room.

"DIVINE BUSTER!" She screamed, instinctively launching a spell into the Jabberwocky and sending it flying across the horizon.

Panting, Vivio slid to the floor and just stared at that spot for a long while after words.

"...No more day-old pizza before bed time." She muttered, this had to be a dream.

* * *

What can I say? The Jabberwocky from Alice through the Looking Glass is freaky. Of course, it probably has to do with the background music and the lightning that was happening at the same time. Plus I saw it when I was like eight years old.


	19. Question

Just a short from me.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" It wasn't too often that this kind of question ever came up, so she was curious as to what the question was.

"Why did you ever put up with me for so long?"

There were plenty of answers that could have been given to that. Like how she had no choice in the matter, how at least she wasn't as bad as their masters had been, or even how it could have been out of pity.

In the end, she didn't say any of that.

"Because, if I had left you, you would have been all alone, and I couldn't do that to you."

"...Thanks, Signum."

* * *

According to the Sound Stages, Vita acted like a real brat to the other Wolkenritter. Makes me wonder if Vita ever wondered why the others put up with her for so long, since she said that she regretted her actions in the past. Heck, she basically told Reinforce to "F-off" in the Sound Stage in question.


	20. Lyrical Metal Panic

I blame Thrythlind for the following.

* * *

"Fate-chan!"

"...What?"

"Why didn't you tell us that you had a branch of your family that lived on Earth?"

"...I do?"

"Yeah, and she pilots a submarine and commands giant robots."

"...I need to meet her."

*Meanwhile...*

"...Sgt. Sagara..."

"Yes, Captain Testarossa?"

"...I have a feeling that I will be meeting some interesting people soon."

* * *

Full Metal Panic crossover for those who don't get it.

Really, Tessa and Fate had the same last name, so... Why not?


	21. Sleeping

So, I decided to write a NanoFate short. Don't expect this too often from me.

* * *

People thought that Nanoha and Fate were lesbians, after all, they shared a bed, slept together, were in the company of women more often than they were with men, raised a daughter together.

The answer was a lot different than that. They would never say that they were lesbians, even if they did love each other. The truth was, Nanoha and Fate just preferred to sleep together because they liked to know that someone was near them when they slept. Fate never could sleep well on her own, knowing that there was someone near her allowed her to sleep though nearly anything.

As for Nanoha? She liked to cuddle when she was asleep. Until she adopted Vivio, it wasn't uncommon for her end up next to Fate as the two slept together.

There were only a few people that knew this. Hayate did, which was why she gave them a room together when they were in Riot Force Six. Lindy knew about Fate's sleeping problems, since the blond had slipped into her bed when she was little several times. The older woman had thought it was cute when she woke up with Fate hugging her side in the mornings. Yuuno knew that Nanoha liked to cuddle a lot. He discovered it completely by accident when he tucked Nanoha in one night after working hard. The girl had grabbed him and pulled him right into bed with her. At first, he was worried that she'd hurt him by accident, like that time she had thought he was food and tried to eat him. In the end, she calmed down completely and just snuggled up to him, smiling.

So, in the end, Nanoha and Fate sleeping together just made sense. Their sleeping problems just made things easier for them to sleep when they were in the same bed.

* * *

I used to like NanoFate a lot. Heck, I might have written a NanoFate fic as soon as I could have figured out a plot for it. Then NanoFate fans started going overboard on my friends and myself and it made me lose all interest in writing, reading or even LOOKING at NanoFate.


	22. Cracked Reinforce

So, I had a crazy idea as to how Reinforce could stay around, and well, this came to me one day... What the hell am I on?

* * *

It had taken nearly a month of constant working, tweaking, scanning and missed sleep, but in the end... it had worked.

"What did you call all of us here for?" Reinforce asked, around her, the Wolkenritter stood looking on curiously. Near her, looking on nervous ly, was Hayate, behind her was Fate and Nanoha.

"I didn't, I just wanted Hayate and the four guardians..." Mariel muttered and looked at Lindy, who shrugged, next to her, Yuuno and Chrono both were curious about what Mariel had been up to.

Sighing at the looks, Mariel tried to fight off the incoming wave of exhaustion. Oh well... "I have good news... I finally did manage to, with the extensive help of everyone here, fix the protection program. It won't ever be a bother again."

Seeing the way everyone gave a sigh of relief, Mariel almost, _almost_ felt bad for what she was about to do...

Considering what the Wolkenritter and Reinforce had done in the past and her own lost sleep, well, it was a _small_ bit of revenge.

"I do have some news though..." She had a somber visage on her face, getting everyone to look at her seriously and nervously. "Reinforce..."

"Yes?" The silver-haired device looked on, almost scared.

"You're pregnant." Seeing the way that Reinforce suddenly stiffened, it was very, very satisfying. "And Hayate's the father."

If she wasn't so exhausted, the sight of Hayate fainting dead away and falling to the floor while Reinforce stood stiff would have had her rolling on the floor in laughter.

* * *

Like I said, I have no idea what I'm on, and, honestly, yes, I do want to continue this someday.


	23. Permission

Just a little something that I came up with one day.

* * *

Einhart had a small problem. Oh, it wasn't anything serious. The school was sending them all on a class trip and would be gone for several days. Not a problem for her normally.

The school wanted parental or guardian consent.

Which was the problem for someone who basically raised herself.

She had no problem forging someone's signature onto the paper and just going. After all, for the longest time, she didn't have anyone to worry about her. But now...

Sighing, the young girl knocked on the door of the house in front of her. Honestly, she wasn't sure why she was doing this. It made no sense why she was doing this. She had no reason to do it.

The door opened after awhile, revealing a surprised redhead. "Einhart?"

"Nove..." The younger girl nodded and held up the paper for her. "...Could you sign this for me?"

Nove blinked a couple of times, before smiling lightly and nodding. "Sure, come inside."

"...Thank you." Einhart said with a soft blush on her face.

* * *

What can I say? I like the thought of Nove becoming Einhart's guardian/older sister/mother.


	24. Riding

So, I've been on a weird pairing kick as of late.

Here's my latest screwfest.

* * *

"I still say we shouldn't be doing this." Cinque shook her head as she looked at Deed, Wendi and Sein. The four of them were in a local park, hiding behind some bushes that were just a few feet away from a bench that Otto was sitting on. Thankfully, the boyish-looking girl couldn't see them, even if she turned around, but sadly, the bushes were so thick that the other cyborgs couldn't see her.

Cinque did admit that she was curious to what Otto was up to as well lately, but spying on their sister? That seemed a little too much.

"You can go whenever you want." Sein reminded her, smiling and getting an eye roll from her shorter sister. "Deed's the one who wanted support."

Frowning, the long-haired brunette glared at the bush in front of her, trying to will it to part just enough to let her see what her twin was up to. Oh, she wasn't jealous of Otto, she was just curious and concerned for her twin sister.

"Shhh! Someone's coming." Wendi hushed her sisters as they leaned closer to listen in.

"Hello." They heard Otto say softly, almost affectionately. "I'm glad you could make it today."

"You know that I wouldn't miss this." A deep male voice was heard, the cyborgs thought that they had heard the owner of that voice before, but they couldn't place it.

"So... Should we start then?" Otto asked, her voice getting shy as Deed gasped, her eyes wide while Wendi raised her eyebrows up. Who knew Otto was so bold?

Even Cinque was starting to think something weird was going on.

"Can't wait, huh?" The male was heard chuckling as there was a rustling sound. "Very well, get on."

Otto was heard practically squealing in delight. "I love this! It's so much fun!"

If looks could make fire, the entire park would light up in flames as Deed glared at the bushes while trembling in fury.

"You sure you can handle it this time?"

"I've handled it perfectly well every time we did this." Otto was practically purring now.

"I can't stand this!" Deed growled and got up, bursting through the bushes, Wendi and Sein right on her tail with Cinque just behind them. "Otto just what..." She stopped, her eyes wide as she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

(-)

"Master Hayate, are you sure we need to be tailing Zafira?" Signum, dressed in a trench coat and sunglasses, as ordered by Hayate, who was also dressed in the same outfit, though she had a hat on, asked.

Nodding and turning to the other member of their small group. "Vita, are you sure he can't see or smell us?"

The small redhead, dressed in an identical outfit to the other two, though both Vita and Signum wondered how this was helping them stay inconspicuous, after all, people were looking at them, nodded and held up some fingers. "We're down-wind, he won't smell us." She pulled one finger down. "We're using spells to mask our scent." A second finger went down. "And we're following him on the other side of these bushes using tracer magic." The final finger went down.

Hayate nodded and her eyes narrowed. She wasn't too concerned with what Zafira did with his spare time, but she was concerned that he was spending his free time with someone who didn't care about him, or worse, was just using him and would leave him, hurt and alone, when this was all said and done. She wasn't going to do anything drastic, but she would _not_ let her children get hurt if she could help it.

"Master Hayate, are you sure that we need these outfits to spy on someone?"

"Haven't you watched spy movies, Signum?" Hayate glanced at the pinkette out of the corner of her eye. "The spies always wear these outfits, it's tradition."

"Shhh!" Vita shushed them. "He's stopping." The three leaned in and listened to the conversation that was happening, Hayate just hoped that she was over-reacting.

"Hello." They heard some girl speak up softly, almost affectionately. "I'm glad you could make it today."

"That's Otto." Hayate blinked, wondering why Zafira would meet up with Otto at the park.

"You know that I wouldn't miss this." Zafira seemed to be pleased with himself and Vita blinked, it sounded almost like that time she had accidentally walked in on Griffith and Lucino before they got married, the memory made her face flush. Certainly Zafira wasn't going to be like that with Otto, right?

"So... Should we start then?" Otto asked, her voice getting shy and it caused Signum and Hayate to stare at the bushes. She couldn't mean..?

"Can't wait, huh?" Zafira was heard chuckling as there was a rustling sound. "Very well, get on."

Otto was heard practically squealing in delight. "I love this! It's so much fun!"

"You sure you can handle it this time?"

"I've handled it perfectly well every time we did this." Otto was practically purring now.

'Apparently she does.' Signum thought to herself and was grateful that Shamal and Rein weren't there and she sighed as Hayate pushed through the bushes to demand to know what was going on.

When the three of them got to the clearing, what they saw wasn't what they were expecting.

(-)

Otto blushed as her sisters came through the bushes, her eyes widened as she saw Hayate, Vita and Signum, all in rather silly outfits, crash through bushes on the other side of the pathway that she and Zafira were meeting up. "Um... Hi..?"

Looking at the two, Cinque started giggling and shook her head. "I told you three that it wasn't anything like that, though, what's going on, I don't know..."

"Zafira... What are you doing?" Hayate asked, her voice utterly baffled as she looked at the blue wolf, who shrugged as best he could in his current form and position, considering Otto was sitting on his back.

Zafira sighed and turned his head to look at the cyborg that was sitting on his back. "I told you that we should have told them sooner."

"When did this happen?" Vita scratched her head, though she found it kind of amusing.

"Well, I was out walking one day, enjoying the day off that Sister Schach gave me, and I came across Zafira going to the ice rink..."

"I was treating some children to a day at the rink so that they could have fun and learn to skate, and I asked Otto to give me a hand."

"In the end, I was kind of worn out, so Zafira gave me a ride on his back." Otto smiled softly and almost moved to hug Zafira, but was worried that doing so would cause Deed or Hayate to suddenly snap at them. "He carried me for awhile and... Um..."

"Otto sometimes asks me for some advice on different matters..." Like when she needed a male perspective on something, but Zafira wasn't going to tell that. Otto knew that she was a girl, but she had a more... Masculine outlook than some girls did, but it helped, at times, to get a real man's perspective on certain subjects.

"Oh..." Hayate sounded both relieved and disappointed. "So, why have you been disappearing for long hours at night then?"

Otto blushed hard at that. "That's my fault, I'm sorry, but I just love the feeling of riding on Zafira and feeling the wind on my face." Plus, unless she got permission, she wasn't allowed to fly in civilian areas, with the way that Zafira could run, it was as close as she could get to it.

Signum put a hand on Hayate's shoulder. "Come on, if it's just taking and giving her a ride, we have nothing to worry about."

Hayate sighed and nodded. "You're right, Signum."

"Aww... I thought it was something pervy too." Wendi was pouting as she kicked the ground. "Damn, Nove was right."

Cinque giggled as she and Sein pulled Wendi away. It was rather hilarious, at least in her opinion.

Looking at Zafira and Otto, Deed sighed and shook her head. "Otto, please... Don't do something like this again, at least tell me ahead of time." The two were twins, they did everything together, couldn't Otto have told her about this at least?

"Sorry..." Otto got off of Zafira and hugged Deed. "It's a lot of fun and Sister Schach said that I could do this, as long as I still do my duties at the church."

"Schach knows?" Deed blinked as Otto nodded. "Well, if she said it was okay..." The long-haired cyborg smiled and let go of the hug that she was giving her sister. "Have fun, I have to get back now."

Otto nodded and smiled. "Sure. Next time we go riding, I'll bring you with... Is that okay, Zafira?"

"I don't mind, I'm stronger than I look."

Deed blinked as Otto blushed for some reason.

* * *

Dunno why, but I've been on an Otto/Zafira kick lately. Cute masculine female cyborg needs love too.

Just a bonus scene for everyone... Not part of the above story, but I added it for fun.

* * *

After Deed left, Otto blushed and smiled at Zafira. "Good thing we didn't tell them about the love hotel we spent last night in, huh?" She giggled as Zafira blushed through his fur.


	25. Lutecia Omake

"Oi vey!" Lutecia growled as she looked at the computer screen. "We need to have another out of canon moment, people!"

"What? Again?" Nove asked as she looked at the screen. "Wait, what? When was *I* ever a cold-hearted killer?"

"You *did* threaten to kill me, you know." Teana smirked. "And you were quite happy to do it too."

"No killing my Tea!" Subaru wailed and glomped Teana.

"Relax, I was mostly upset at you for nearly killing Cinque, Subaru." Nove rolled her eyes. "And I guess they must have missed the fact that I got embarrassed at the fact that Otto might have been a boy, or the fact that I was scared that Subaru would kill Cinque, or the fact that I got pissed off when I saw Cinque later."

"Must have." Teana shrugged and pushed Subaru off of her.

"I was never emo!" Lutecia pouted. "I was sad! There's a major fucking difference!" Hearing everyone gasp, she rolled her eyes. "Sorry, but there is. I just wanted my mother back, is that so wrong?"

Megane shook her head. "Nope, not at all, though I wish Zest had raised you a little better than to swear."

"Sorry, mother." Lutecia blushed and ducked her head. "But, seriously! It might not be realistic, but at least it's consistent!"

"How so?" Erio blinked as Lutecia suddenly grinned and held up a finger.

"You wanna know? Okay! Point 1..." She pointed at Nanoha. "You were only four or five years old when your father was hurt, you decided, during that time, that you would do all that you could to stay out of people's ways so that they wouldn't have to worry about you."

"Well, yeah..." Nanoha rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Lutecia then pointed at Fate. "Point 2! You, Fate, went from being even LESS emotional than me to being able to cry, smile, laugh and be happy in only six months!"

"Um, yes..." Fate blushed as people looked at her.

"Point 3! The Wolkenritter went from heartless killing machines to actual people in only the six months that they knew Hayate!" Lutecia then pointed at Subaru. "Point 4! You were Shinobu MK 2 before Nanoha rescued you. You needed people to hold your hand when you walked down the hallway so you didn't fall over and hurt yourself. Then in a week after meeting Nanoha, you became the tomboy we all loved later!"

Subaru just chuckled nervously. Oh, how true that was.

"Point 5!" She pointed at Teana. "You were a hot-headed, temperamental, over-achieving, under-confident gun fighter that straightened up to become one of the best mages around after Nanoha cooled your head a little."

Teana blushed hard as several people got a laugh out of that.

"Point 6!" Lutecia pointed at Caro. "You were a very shy, quiet and nervous little girl when Fate-san found you, but it didn't take you too long to become a normal girl, did it?"

"Fate-san gave me so much kindness that, no, it didn't take long..."

"Point 7!" She then pointed at Erio. "You were a violent and broken mess when Fate finally took you in. All she had to do was hug you and you finally broke down and started to undo all the damage that had been done to you. And that was less than 3 years before you joined Riot Force Six, wasn't it?"

"Um, yeah..." Erio scratched the back of his head.

Lutecia put a hand on her chest and grinned. "So, with all of that, how can Nove's change, or my ILLUSTRIOUS change for the better be so shocking?" She then grumbled and crossed her arms. "What's so shocking about it is that it took four years."

"Huh?" Nanoha looked at the screen. "What's this? A sound stage basically sunk Yuuno-kun's chances with me?" She blinked, several times. "That's news to me. Sure, mine and Fate's voice actresses might support a lesbian relationship, but I'm not in one of those." She rolled her eyes. "Hey, Fate-chan, don't you still have your own home?"

Fate nodded and shook her head. "Really, those people call themselves fans and they say that I'd hate Yuuno for taking you away? I really wonder about them. I really think that they're idiots."

"I don't even think they watch this series." Nove rolled her eyes. "They just look at the artwork and think "oooh! Nanoha and Fate are so cute together, they must be a couple" without actually reading or watching. Of course, it doesn't help that the writers don't know how to please everyone... Really, the main guy should have had a few mangas that focused around myself, my sisters, my family, the Wolkenritter should have had another manga... Maybe a manga that shows what happened in the 10 years from the Book of Darkness to when Riot Force Six started..."

"Yeah..." Nanoha shook her head. "Too bad it will never happen... Then again, neither will a confirmed pairing ever happen in this series."

"What about Amy and Chrono?" Caro asked, smiling brightly.

"Or Griffith and Lucino?" Erio added, grinning.

"I meant one that the casual fans care about." Nanoha rolled her eyes. Still... "Hey, Fate-chan..."

"Yes?" She blinked at Nanoha's grin.

"Wanna go visit Yuuno-kun when we get back?"

"Sure." If anyone could see Fate's mind at that moment, they would see a chibi version of her holding up victory fans and going "whoo hoo! Threesome!"

"Good." Nanoha smiled brightly.


	26. Hot Tub Omake

So, I was asked by F91 to write up a piece of fluff between two characters, so, I did.

Hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Sighing as she relaxed in her outdoor bath, Lutecia smiled as she looked up at the night sky. She was dressed in a modest, for her anyway, light purple bikini that matched her hair. Smiling, she turned as she heard the door open. "Glad you could make it." She slid over and let her companion, who was wearing a red swimsuit, into the water with her.

"Well, you asked nicely." Her companion smiled at her.

"Thanks for joining me, Erio." Lutecia smiled as she slid up next to him, sighing softly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm surprised Caro isn't jealous..."

Erio chuckled softly. "We don't have those feelings for each other. She's more like a sister to me than anything else..."

"Fufufufufufufu... I beat the midget at something then." Lutecia grinned, causing both of them to laugh. "Still, thanks for coming out here." Closing her eyes, Lutecia smiled more as he squeezed her shoulder.

"How about you, Lutecia... You could join the Bureau and get transferred to work with Caro and myself, then you could see us all the time?"

Lutecia shook her head. "I'm happy as it is. Maybe in a couple of years, but my restrictions aren't as bad as they used to be." She still had her limiter, but it wasn't as strong as it had been before, thankfully.

"Well... I wouldn't mind you joining us." Erio smiled as she blushed. "It would be nice to have you around more often too."

She smirked and moved so that she was straddling his lap. "Why? So you could make out with me every day?"

Erio blushed slightly, but smirked back at her. He didn't mind her teasing, in fact, he was pretty used to it. "I don't see the problem."

She leaned in closer to hi m. "People might say we're a couple."

He shrugged as he moved his head closer to hers. "People say too much, I think."

"What if they call me your girlfriend?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Erio whispered to her.

Both of them closed their eyes as their lips met, their arms wrapping around each other as they kissed and revelled in the sensation of skin on skin. Both of them shuddered into the kiss. They wanted to do more, they both did, but they both knew the risks, and they both knew that they weren't ready, not yet, for the results if they went that far.

"Sorry..." Lutecia whispered as she leaned against him, her head resting on the crook of his neck. "I am."

"It's okay..." Erio didn't like it either, but he wasn't ready, not yet. "Maybe in a few years."

"Yeah..." She smiled as he rubbed her back. She could feel that he wanted it as much as she did, but she was thankful that he wouldn't push it.

Watching them from the house, Megane smiled. Erio was good for Lutecia. Her eyes sparkled in happiness. Maybe in a couple of years, they would get more serious. At least, she hoped so. "Fufufufufufufu..." She rubbed her hands together while chuckling. She wouldn't push it though, she wanted to see how it develop ed on its own.

* * *

That Megane, I can just see her doing something in the future.

Fufufufufufufu...


	27. Get the Plot Back

So, Rising Dragon, from AnimeSuki, and I were talking for fun and something came up.

And this is the end result.

No 4th Wall here either.

Also, it's in script, just a word of warning.

* * *

Einhart: You know, I knew I forgot something.

Vivio: ...what?

Einhart: I forgot the plot somewhere after Nove got me good.

Vivio: ...We probably shouldn't be breaking the 4th wall right now.

Einhart: We'll just blame it on Touma. He had to have damaged something important by dividing by zero like that.

Vivio: Good point. Can we blame the rest of the bad guys in Force for everyone in ViVid making me look dull?

Einhart: No good... one of them is a trap.

Vivio: ...We've got Otto at least. That should null the trap, right?

Einhart: I think if it weren't for Touma dividing, we might not have become superior like Lily... so we do owe them.

Vivio: But that's Nove, Teana, Subaru and Sein. None of the lolis got nipples, well, not till the re-make when Lutecia did and Corona got an outline. And Fate-mama and Nanoha-mama have nipple-free contracts.

Einhart: ... dammit. New plan, Vivio! Force is the antagonist. Let's go make ourselves a plot.

Vivio: Hostile show takeover?

Einhart: No. No takeover. No prisoners. Except maybe Lily, Touma, and Isis.

Vivio: ...So we kill Force? Or just the Dividers? Cuz I don't know where the Plot is.

Einhart: That's why we make our own!

Vivio: Okay! So, which part of Force are we killing anyway? The Dividers? Because I could get behind that. *Blinks* You think that maybe that's the reason that Rio can use two elements? The Divide by Zero broke reality retroactively?

Einhart: Sure, we can go with that. Its not like we were being very deep in the first place...

Vivio: Okay! Operation "Get our own plot back and stop Force" is under way!

* * *

Really, I'm not sure what either of those two are thinking.


	28. Hot Tub 2 Omake

This is a follow-up to the Hot Tub Omake.

So, Hot Tub 2

* * *

Caro looked at Lutecia as she wandered into the kitchen that morning. Her face was flushed, a pleasant smile and a soft giggle was all that came out of Lutecia's lips as Caro studied her. "Lu-chan..."

"Hmm?" Lutecia looked at Caro, who leered at her.

"So... How was last night?"

"Amazing!" Lutecia practically purred. "Erio was so gentle and such a gentleman that it's hard to believe he's the same person that beat Garyuu up four years ago."

Caro giggled at the dreamy look on Lutecia's face. "Details. I want details."

Lutecia blinked at her. "What? All we did was cuddle all night, I got to lay on top of Erio all night though." She giggled at Caro's disappointed look. "He's really cute when he's sleeping, though his hands get a little grabby." She rubbed her butt for emphasis as Caro flushed and giggled at her.

"Aww... But I was hoping for some naughty details."

Lutecia narrowed her eyes and leaned close to Caro. "What? You thought we had sex last night?"

"I was hoping so..." Caro pouted at Lutecia, who giggled at her. "What? Can't a girl be curious about details?"

Lutecia nodded, before grinning and walking up to Caro and rubbing the top of her head. "I wouldn't worry about that right now, Caro. Maybe if you grew a few more inches and weren't such a midget."

"Hey!" Caro waved her arms up and down frantically. "I've grown a little bit!"

"Emphasis on little."

"Mou! It's not my fault that Erio's a height vampire!" She turned and pouted as Lutecia laughed at her. "Not funny."

"I think it is." She smirked and turned as she saw someone walk into the kitchen sleepily. "Erio!" She bounded over and glomped him, tackling him to the floor and grinning at his surprised look. "How about I give you something I didn't get to last night?"

"Huh?" Erio blinked before Lutecia pressed her body to his fully and kissed him full on the lips, ignore the gasp of surprise from Caro as she did so. It only took a moment before his hands grabbed her sides and he was kissing her back, a full-out groan escaping her lips as he did so.

"Erio! Lutecia!" The two broke the kiss and gasped for air before turning to look at Nove, who was smirking at them. "You're lucky the brats aren't up yet, but if you wanna make out, make sure you do it out of sight. We don't need to give any of them ideas."

Lutecia grinned at Nove. "Great idea! Come on, Erio!" She grabbed his hand and lifted him up before dragging him off to her room.

Nove just chuckled before looking at Caro. "...What's wrong?"

"Erio-kun was grabbing her butt, I wanted to see how far they'd go." She pouted more as Nove chuckled and rubbed the top of her head.

* * *

Again, I wrote this one for F91. But, I hope the rest of you enjoy it.


	29. 12 Days

So, just a little something here.

* * *

Chrono blinked as he looked at the sheet in front of him. Picking it up, he began to read, but wondered what was with the music as he read it. "on the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..."

He paled as he read the next lines. "A Starlight Breaker to the face!" He looked up, just in time to take a pink beam of doom.

Verossa picked up the sheet of paper and read the next lines. "On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..." He gulped audibly. "Two Photon lancers." He doubled over as he took two shots to the gut. "Ugh..."

Teana picked up the paper and sang the next lines. "On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... Three Revolver Gauntlets?"

She looked up, just in time to run away from floating Armed Devices.

Hayate picked up the paper next. "On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... Four misguided felons." She smiled as she saw Vita, Shamal, Signum and Zafira there. Well, at least that wasn't so bad.

Erio took the sheet next. "On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... Five moe lolis!" He blinked as he saw Vivio, Corona, Rio, Einhart and Caro all looking extremely [i]moe[/i].

Poor kid never had a chance.

Yuuno took the paper next. "On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... The ladies of Riot Force Six." He big-sweated as he saw Nanoha, Fate, Signum, Hayate, Shamal and Vita in swim-suits. Well, it was a very nice image at least.

Genya blinked as he grabbed the sheet. "On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... Seven adopted children." He blinked as he was surrounded by Nove, Wendi, Dieci, Cinque, Subaru, Ginga and Touma.

Lutecia walked forward to get the next part done. "On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... Eight mid-sized summons." She smiled as she saw her middle-sized bugs buzzing and looking at her.

For some reason, Precia popped up next. "On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..." She started coughing horribly. "Nine Jewel Seeds."

Arnage grabbed the paper next. "On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... Ten Super Missles!" She grinned, that was fun.

It was less fun when they were dropped on her head.

Cypha frowned as she looked at the paper. "On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... Eleven stabs through the chest?"

The less said about the carnage that erupted, the better.

Jail grabbed the paper last. "On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... Twelve Combat Cyborgs?" He blinked as he was surrounded by the Numbers he originally made, including Due, for some odd reason.

At the very least, it was an interesting time to be had by all.

* * *

And, yes, they DID sing back each one. I just didn't feel like re-writing them all.

Poor Chrono. XD


	30. Lullaby

I meant to add this to Day in the Life, as a special ending, but, I forgot.

But I still wanted to share, so, I'll put it here, in my Omake Files.

Day in the Life

Special Bonus Ending

Lullaby

* * *

Sighing as she leaned back in the car, Nanoha turned to her husband and smiled tiredly. "Thanks for picking me up." She had just gotten back from an incredibly long seminar on new training tips and techniques. She honestly didn't like being away from her children and spouses for so long, but she really couldn't put it off.

"I was at the library and working late when you called me." Yuuno smiled at her and squeezed her hand softly. "How was the trip?"

"Pretty good. I got to have some fun testing new equipment and weapons." Nanoha smiled softly as she squeezed his hand back. "How about you, Fate-chan and our children?"

"I'm fine, so is Fate. Vivio and the boys missed you while you were gone." He caught a small wince from Nanoha when he said it. "Hey, come on, we both know that this is going to happen." He squeezed her hand again. "We don't like it, we just have to get used to it though."

"At least until we get our own ship for our family." Nanoha laughed softly as Yuuno parked the car in the drive-way and the two quietly got out of the car and into the house, since it was late at night and they didn't want to wake anyone in the house up. As they entered the house, Nanoha blinked a few times as she slipped her shoes off. "You hear that?" She asked softly, the two snuck around quietly, heading towards the living room and stopping as they saw something that stole their breath away.

Fate was on the couch, humming and singing a lullaby as she held Alicia in her hands, Sora and Isamu were sleeping in cribs near her. On top of that, Vivio was laying on the couch, covered in a small blanket while she hugged a small bunny in her arms.

"...Hush a bye... Rest awhile... My little, little ones... Sleep now my babies, shut your eyes, rest your head... Let your dreams be protected!" Nanoha and Yuuno were slightly surprised that Fate's voice picked up at that, but it seemed to fit and didn't disturb the sleeping children at all. "Rest awhile, hush a bye... My little... Little ones..." Fate trailed off, smiling as she got up and put Alicia in the crib. "Good night."

"Fate-chan." Her eyes widened as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her mid-section. "That was beautiful." Nanoha smiled as she kissed Fate on the cheek.

"Nanoha..." Fate smiled as her wife kissed her. Her smile increased as she felt Yuuno hug and kiss her other cheek. "Welcome home."

"Glad to be home." Nanoha smiled as she let Fate go so that the blond woman could turn around and hug her and Yuuno directly. "I missed you, Yuuno-kun and our children so much." She said softly.

"We missed you too." Both Yuuno and Fate said at the same time, kissing her in response, getting a smile from all of them.

It was nice to be home.

* * *

My mom used to sing that to me and my cousins when we were younger.


End file.
